Skating Takes your Breath Away
by Firiel Leijon
Summary: John is teaching Jade how to skate (Fluff and stuff and they aren't related in this fic I do not own homestuck or any of the characters)


((Jade x John fic lots of fluff and stuff you don't like it? don't read it and it's my first fic...))

Jade Harley cupped her hands to her face and blew into them attempting to regain warmth into her crisp winter air had the feeling of snow and the light northern breeze ruffled her midnight black hair. This particular winter day Jade was waiting for her friend to meet her at the skating arena to teach her how to skate. As usual Jade had arrived far too early and she was waiting in the cold December day with nothing but a fall jacket jeans,boots and a light green scarf to protect her from the elements. The ankle-deep snow was the perfect snowball material but alas there were no targets and her hands were cold even now. The skating arena was no big accomplishment a large cement building painted a very ugly green-yellow that belongs on nothing except perhaps pea soup but even then it is the most unappetizing of colours. She leaned against the wall near the entrance and yet again scanned the tiny parking lot for her friend's white Subaru. Unfortunately the only vehicles visible to her were a big silver pick-up truck, a powder blue Prius and a fuchsia pink VW bug.  
"Who in their right mind would buy a fuchsia pink bug?" Jade muttered pondering whether they could be just a mite bit crazy. Unbeknownst to her, John Egbert slowly rolled into the parking lot and her parked his car and thought to himself,_ Oh boy this is the perfect pranking possibility!_

Before exiting his car he gave himself the once over, he ran a hand through his messy black hair and adjusted his square dorky glasses. He slipped out of the car as quietly as possible as to not alert his daydreaming friend of his intentions. A cold burst of wind caused him to quickly zip up his blue winter jacket and stuff his hands in his pockets. A snowflake drifted and landed directly upon Jade's nose making her jump slightly at the sudden coldness. more of the delicate flakes began their descent towards earth in all different sizes and patterns. Jade was too entranced by the falling snow to hear John's crunching footsteps behind her and she let out a yelp of surprise when a 2 hands covered her eyes and almost knocked her glasses off of her nose. To her surprise she accidentally slipped on a stray patch of ice and found herself falling back and she cringed and braced for impact. However John had managed to catch her before she hit the pavement.

"Whoops sorry Jade," John bit his lip trying not to laugh at her shocked expression,"I guess my pranking abilities were stronger than I thought they were." Jade hauled herself to her feet ready to let him have it but her cut her off by hugging her tight and lifting her lightly off of the ground.

"John, for the love of Pete put me down!" Jade giggled, John happily obliged realizing he was off the hook. "So are you ready to learn how to skate Jade?" John smiled his dorky buck toothed smile and offered his arm to her.

"Honestly John, I don't know what to do with you," Jade rolled her eyes but took his offered arm and picked up her second-hand skates in her other hand. The first thing Jade noticed was that the inside of the building was way nicer than the outside view. The walls were a nice pale aquamarine and there were little pictures of kids skating and trees painted on the walls. The benches were a nice deep brown in colour and the ice rink was a perfect sheet of thick ice with figures skating either with great caution or reckless abandon.  
John released her arm and said,"I'm going to go and pay our fares you can try to get yourself all laced up." he winked and set off leaving Jade by the benches. Each bench had a little cubby beneath in with enough space for a pair of shoes and maybe a small back pack. She promptly sat down and kicked off her black boots. Her green woolen socks matched her scarf and she was proud to say Rose had taught her how to knit somewhat. Well she had helped knit the scarf but she had gotten frustrated and given up with the socks leaving Rose to finish them. rose had been her friend for the past 3 years and had always been there for her whether it be a sarcastic response or a caring hug. After working the skate guards off she slipped one on her left foot and started lacing them up. John came back over and watched her for a bit before saying.

"Jade you need to them really tight you know?" He lifted her foot up,"Here I'll do it."

Jade narrowed her eyes but said nothing while he tightly laced up her skates. "John I can't learn if I don't do it myself!"

He stopped midway through lacing up her other skate with a puzzled expression on his face,"Oh, I suppose you are right there Jade," He said putting her foot down. She sighed and followed his earlier example of tying up her skates while John worked on his. Jade's skates were a second-hand pair of figure skates and John's were a worn out pair of hockey skates that had seen better days. John stood up and offered a hand to Jade who stood and tried to walk one step and almost fell flat on her face and then took his hand happy to have someone to balance her out. Each teetering step brought them closer and closer to the ice and Jade suddenly felt a tad frightened by the fact that she had no helmet and she could fall and crack her head open.

"Umm... John? Is this safe?" She asked nervously clutching his hand.

John gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and replied,"Of course It's safe Jade I go skating every winter and I have never once seen anyone get injured."

John stepped out on the ice and held out both of his hands to her. Jade hesitated a bit before slipping her hands into his and allowing his big hands to keep her own small hands steady and warm.

"It just takes one baby step at a time Jade." John's huge smile on his face gave her some reassurance.

Jade placed both skates on the ice,"You know what? this isn't so ha-" She got cut off when she almost fell again. John deftly caught and steadied her by slipping an arm around her waist.

"Watch out Jade it's harder than it looks." He glided out on one foot gently pulling her along after him,"One foot at a time it's just like sliding across a hardwood floor in socks."

Jade snorted,"Yeah right at least if I fall on a hardwood floor it doesn't hurt as much."

John laughed and let go of her hands,"Okay try skating to me," he said while gliding backwards a few yards.

Jade wobbled in her place and spread her arms out wide to try and keep her balence,"John if I fall you better catch me!" her puppydog eyes melting his heart. Jade gliding forward slowly on one foot in John's direction,"Hey I'm doing it!" She laughed triumphantly. no sooner than the words were out of her mouth when her foot slid out in fron of her and she let out a very puppy-like yelp as her head rushed towards the ice.


End file.
